A Date In A Tree
by JustSomePinecest
Summary: MOAR PINECEST! Another one-shot. Co-written again by Justdippinsaucethings on tumblr. This one is just them messing around again but yah they do get off lol. They're like 13 it's the end of summer and they've only recently discovered their feelings for each other. M for things happening. Updated. It's better now. Fixed and added some things.


Mabel sits on the limb of a large pine tree and grins down at her brother. He couldn't make it up the tree with his noodle arms. She'd won the race to climb the tree. But she had a feeling he'd let her win.

She mocked him anyway, "ALPHA TWIN! ALPHA TWIN!" She chanted, swinging her legs and laughing.

"Yeah yeah, I – Woah hey!" A green pine cone hit him in the shoulder, it hurt. "AH ! Mabel!"

Mabel is still laughing as another pine cone flies at him and he ducks as his sister yells. "I feel like one of the trees from the Wizard of Oz with pine cones instead of apples!"

Dipper dodged another pine cone and climbs expertly up the tree, sitting next to her. "I let you win." He coos and smiles softly at her. It makes her heart flutter.

They'd been sort of more than brother and sister for about a week now. It was incredible and exciting! Even since that first time they'd sort of fooled around, Mabel had been dying to tell her brother something. She hopes today will be the day.

She knew he'd let her win. She had been right. He scaled the tree like the avatar of the squirrel god. He was so good at everything. Even his smile was perfect like the one he was giving her right now.

"So…" Dipper said softly, bringing her out of her reverie.

Mabel grinned back at him appreciatively. As amazing as he was, he was still humble, letting her win like that. Subtly she pressed her hand into his. "So what, little bro?" The corners of her eyes crinkle as she smiles and she scoots closer to him. He looks nervous. It was all very sweet.

"I was wondering…" He mused, looking away from her as he places his hand on top of hers, clutching her hand in both of his. His sister's eyes crinkle more as her smile grows wider. "Yyeeeesss?" As she scoots even closer to him, her thigh brushes his and it makes her blush.

"I don't know if you'll say yes, but…" He teased her. He knew she'd say yes but there was still a small bit of nagging doubt in him. He always had that bit of doubt.

He looked at her again, staring into her eyes. Dipper squeezed his sister's hand.

She leans in with eager eyes. Her face was close to his now. "Tell me." She whispers, her hand squeezes his tightly.

"Well you know, I've liked you for a while now, and I was wondering… If it wasn't too weird… W-would you like to go on a date, maybe..?" He was sweating and his voice cracked. It was eating him up inside.

She doesn't answer him right away and looks into the woods. But within a moment her gaze snaps back to him and she smiles again. "So.. This isn't a date right now?.." Slowly she leans in to kiss him. "But.. yes." She says.

Dipper lightly pecks her on the lips and looks away in thought. "I… I mean I guess you could call it that." He rubs his shoulder. "Heh.. I'm not the best at this kind of stuff." He looks back at her again, feeling awkward.

She has a look in her eye, a strange look. "I know.. That's part of why I like you." Mabel kisses him deeply and presses him back against the trunk of the tree making them both almost fall out of it. It takes him slightly by surprise and he lets out a small noise into her lips. But within a moment he begins to kiss her back hard. Something was a bit different this time. He couldn't put his finger on why but he knows it's doing things to him and he doesn't want these feelings to stop.

His sister lets out a soft moan and presses herself to him, wanting, no needing to feel him against her. Breathing hard, she breaks the kiss and gazes at him for a moment, hesitating. "Dipper I-i.. I love you." She blushed deeply, her hands twining tightly into the fabric of his vest.

Dipper breathes hard, staring back at her. "I… I love y-you too." He says in a hushed voice. A sudden urge overwhelms him and he pulls her into another deep kiss.

Mabel pins him harder against the tree again with her body, letting out another quiet groan, feeling his lips against hers. He said loved her! He actually said it! She'd been waiting for the right moment and she'd finally told him and he said it back. He meant it too… She presses herself tighter to him, moaning again.

As if replying to her call, he moans again himself, enjoying the feeling of her body against his. Covetously he pulls her closer to him. They were hidden. No one could find them. He was surprised and happy to hear that she loved him. He had loved her for far longer than a few weeks though.

She can feel a familiar warmth grow in her belly. It makes her smile wide into her brother's lips. She wants him and she knows he wants her back. Making another small noise she re-positions herself slightly. She presses a very sensitive spot of hers to one of his. She moans. But it turns into a giggle as she hears him moan in return even louder.

He felt the same warmth in him, making him throb. He lets out another moan, deepening the kiss more. He moans even louder as he feels Mabel press her hips into his again and flushes, squirming. If she keeps this up he's going to..

Mabel knows exactly what's going to happen. She's never made him do it with all his clothes on before. She wonders greedily if she can. Dipper shudders as she pushes her hips into his roughly. He groans again, his noises increasing steadily in volume. He's mumbling her name mindlessly along with a few almost-curse-words.

"FFFFRICK! MABEL!" He winces feeling the pressure in his abdomen building. He's panting from what she's doing to him. Sure they've done a little dry humping before but nothing like this. He can feel the heat pouring off of her down there, melding into his own. He groans again loudly, scrabbling at the tree for purchase, his hips pressing up into hers reflexively.

She cries out too. She can feel him pressing tightly back against her. He feels… so big against her down there. Way different from the times she's touched him with her hand. It's so hard against her compared to how soft she knows she is. Even through their clothes she can clearly feel him. It makes her shiver in pleasure. As her hips press against his she can feel something's coming.

With another push of his hips, Dipper moans again loudly, his voice cracking and squeaky. Opening his eyes for a moment he looks up at his sister's face. Sweat prickles the bridge of her nose and her forehead and oh god her face is contorted in such pleasure. He closes his eyes again tightly and thrusts up hard against her eliciting another loud moan from his Mabel. Wrapping his arms around her, he presses his hands into the small of her back, holding her tightly to his hips.

She clenches her teeth and bucks against him, making him grunt loudly. "That's it." She mumbles encouragingly and leans down more, pressing her face into his neck. His hand moves up automatically to cradle her head gently and lovingly.

He leans his head back and closes his eyes very tightly, gulping. Dipper moans again and his mind grows foggy. His hands slide down a little more and her grips her butt. It's soft and yielding. "UNNNGH!" The feeling makes him grunt again loudly.

Mabel lets out a muffled groan into his neck, causing him to tighten his grip on her backside. Suddenly his sister shudders and holds her hips tightly against his, moaning loudly, calling out his name. "OH GOSH! DI-DIPPER! DIPPERRRRRR!"

He's taken by surprise but he realizes what's happening and grinds his hips up into hers, his eyes rolling back into his head. He'd made her do that. Him. Dipper. With a gasp he feels her rub hard against his crotch and a wave of ecstasy overtakes him. "OH MY GOOOOD! MABEL!" He pants and rolls his hips against hers something in his abdomen tightening. "SHHHOOOTT! AHH! AHH! M-MABES! I'M –AHH GOD!" It happens quickly. He holds himself to her, whining into her ear, helpless with pleasure. His hips buck violently a few times and he grunts and whines desperately into her ear. Suddenly he's still, panting in the quiet woods with his best friend.

"D-dipper that was…" She giggled, still breathing hard and sits up slightly. Her hair is a mess and she's sweating despite the cool weather. With bleary, unfocused eyes Dipper smiles at his sister and pushes a few strands of hair behind one of her ears as he gazes at her. "Yeah.. Yeah it sure was.." He pulls her back down against him and she goes very willingly. He gives her a big, slow hug, cradling her warmly in his arms. He realizes he's so happy that there are tears in his eyes. It surprises him and trying to hide it, he clears his throat and says in a cracking voice. "T-thanks sis…"

But Mabel could hear it in his voice. He was her brother after all, she could tell he was crying. She sat up again quickly, looking at him. "Oh my gosh are you crying?!" She sticks her face close to his and grins. "Awww that's soo cute!" Tact was not her specialty.

Dipper scrubs hard at his eyes and looks away from her, saying in a cool tone despite another voice crack, "Am not. It's just sweat. AND IT'S NOT CUTE!" He gives her a pouty face, trying to look angry but it's lost on her. She simply presses her forehead to his, still grinning and takes his face in her hands, kissing him hard.

He instantly forgets her taunting and kisses back languidly, enjoying the way she tastes. Hesitantly he breaks the kiss. "You know as incredible as that was.. It kinda makes me wonder what it would feel like if we were to.. well." He points to his crotch, then to hers. She smacks at him, "Dipperrr~ you're such a horn dog!" He laughs and throws his hands up to protect himself from the barrage of angry little fists. "Okay! I'm sorry! I won't bring it up again!" He grins closes his eyes pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
